


【翻譯】Magic Words

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 那是一組帶有魔力的字，小的時候爸爸這麼告訴他。三個短短的字，充滿著愛與溫暖與誠摯，就像一道魔法展現在他媽媽身上。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622787) by [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz). 



梅林非常像他的爸爸。都很高，瘦長但強壯，非常聰明又極其忠誠。他的爸爸比梅林更加沉默，言語溫合的，寡言的男人。家人們總說他跟他媽媽是天生一對，她說出的話能填滿兩人份。梅林的媽媽與家裡的男人們相比之下是個非常嬌小的女人，但絕不膽小羞怯。絕對地保護家人，以驚人的冷淡嘲諷，她用言語化為盾牌罩住她的家人。

“Aye, _mo chirdhe_ ”.

(「是的，*吾心*。」)

那是一組帶有魔力的字，小的時候爸爸這麼告訴他。三個短短的字，充滿著愛與溫暖與誠摯，就像一道魔法展現在他媽媽身上。她有時候會太過陷入爭鬥的狀態，忘了自已在哪又忘了自己面對著誰。那三個短短的字，被輕聲但充滿愛意的說出，能把她帶回到她真正的所在，帶回到她的男孩們身邊。

“Aye,  _mo chirdhe_ ”. 

每一次他聽見那幾個字，梅林都驚嘆於那展現於她媽媽身上的轉變。她的鬥志會收到一旁，留作下次他用。梅林會看見她的笑容，被他稱作“那個笑容(Da Smile)"的那個笑容，在她縮短他們兩之間不管有多遠的距離的時候。她會伸出雙手而爸爸會彎下身，讓她親在他的臉頰上。「謝謝你，親愛的(my love)。」她會在兩人分開時這麼說，然後伸手給予梅林那一份的吻與擁抱。梅林會在爸爸從媽媽背後朝他眨眼時笑出聲來。

 

—————————

 

「你覺得那有用嗎梅林？」

“Aye,  _mo chirdhe_ ”.

從他們出發返回的那一刻到搭上列車的那一秒為止伊格西幾乎說個沒停。梅林知道他在燃燒剛結束的那份任務剩下的腎上腺素，他一直聽著但同時在手寫板上重新查看任務資料。在他發現伊格西陷入沉默時他抬起頭，看見青年臉上困惑的表情。

「 _Moekreer_ ？那啥，我沒聽清楚。是阿拉伯文嗎？」

「不，是蓋爾文。」梅林微笑，「真有趣。我好久沒想到這幾個字了。」

「那是什麼意思？你再唸一遍。」

翹起嘴角，梅林回答，「我爸總說它們是帶有魔法的文字， _mo chirdhe_ 。對我媽媽來說是有魔法沒錯。爸爸只要說一次，就能把她帶回來。把她從戰鬥狀態中帶回來我們身邊。」

伊格西輕推了他的腳一把。「你還沒跟我說那是什麼意思，梅林。」

梅林頓了一下，雙頰微微發紅。「我的心，伊格西。我的心的意思。」

伊格西再一次陷入沉默，思考著自己剛聽見的。「那的確是帶有魔法的字。」傾身向前，伊格西在梅林頰上印下一吻，朝他耳語。「你該更常說出它們，親愛的(my love)。」

愉悅的驚訝下，他攔住正要坐回去的伊格西，吻在他的唇上。「Aye,  _mo chirdhe_ 。我保證。」

 

 


End file.
